


Goose Chase

by kairimikio



Category: K-pop, WASSUP (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Chases, Hiding, M/M, Phone Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kairimikio/pseuds/kairimikio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoongi and Hoseok are best friends, who both happen to have crushes on each other. Yoongi doesn't think Hoseok likes him, but Hoseok knows Yoongi likes him and is just to 'manly' to say it out loud. Hoseok comes up with a plan to get Yoongi to confess, but it doesn't have the full affect that he thought it would. Yoongi actually takes to it like Hoseok wanted, but is clever enough to not show it.</p>
<p>Hoseok basically talked one of his female friends, Jinju, into being his fake girlfriend. He tells Yoongi about all the stuff they do together and watches his reactions.</p>
<p>One glorious night, Hoseok decides to take it up a notch and talks about perverted things over the phone. Yoongi ends up picturing himself in Jinju's spot and it all just goes down hill from there.</p>
<p>Now Yoongi is doing everything in his power to hide from Hoseok, who decided to come looking for Yoongi after their little sexy time over the phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goose Chase

[3rd Person] 

 

"Hello." Yoongi said plainly. It's way past midnight and Hoseok decided to call him. "You do realize what time it is, right?" 

"Yeah and you're usually up around this time so don't get all pissy with me." Yoongi sighed and stared blankly at a poster in his room.  

"Bitch.... I hate when you're right. Fine, what do you want?"  

"Nothing." Yoongi threw his free hand in the air and leaned his head back. The hand landed on his thigh with a audible smack that Hoseok could clearly hear. He automatically knew what Yoongi just did. 

"Then why the hell did you call me?" 

"I swear Yoongi, can't your best friend call you just to talk about nothing?" 

"Yeah, but only during daylight hours. Right now, my bed is telling me how much it loves me." 

"I'm more important than your bed, Yoongi."  

"Pfft, not right now, you ain't." Yoongi rolled over on his bed, wired and now fully listening to Hoseok's voice. It was low and deep, not like his normal voice. It was kinda sexy... 

"Ah, come on. I'm bored and I have no one to bother." Yoongi bit his lip, thinking about Hoseok's voice before giving the latter a reply. 

"Don't you have 'what's her face'? Wouldn't she be happy to talk to her 'boyfriend'?" Yoongi mentally cringed at referring to Hoseok as that chick's 'boyfriend'. If it wasn't obvious, Yoongi did not like Hoseok's girlfriend. Everyone would call this Jealousy, but Yoongi will deny being jealous to the moon and back. On the other hand, Hoseok was smiling. He knew Yoongi was jealous; he could clearly hear it in the older man's voice. 

"It's Jinju and she's asleep. I made her tired." If Yoongi was drinking something, he would've spit it out right then and there. That's not something Yoongi wanted to hear come out of the latter's mouth.  

"Made her tired?" He shouldn't have asked, but he did anyways. 

"Yeah. We fucked, I made her tired. It was great too, she kept wanting more." 

"Ah, Hoseok! T.M.I!"  

"What?! You asked and besides, best friends should be able to talk like this to each other whenever they please."  

"That doesn't mean I want to know about all your sexual adventures at 1:30-something in the morning!" Yoongi's cheeks started to heat up, noting how quick their conversation took a turn for the worse.  

"Aw, why not? It's a great time and I'm sure you have some adventures of your own. Don't talk to me like I'm only hoe out of the both of us." Yoongi laughed and then finally realized what Hoseok just said. 

"Did you just call me a hoe?" 

"It's my job to tell you about yourself."  _If he didn't sound so sexy, I would go over there and rip him a new one._  

"Yeah, but you're the one that goes around telling people... Namely, me! You like to tell me _everything_ about your escapades." Hoseok smiled to himself, wondering how Yoongi would react if he knew the truth. 

"Should I keep going then? I need someone to talk to. You're used to it and you probably drown it out after a few words anyway, so why not?.."  _Because it turns me on.._.  

"Eh.."  

"Great! So first we..." At that, Yoongi tuned him out to a certain extent, but then his mind started to day dream. He unconsciously imagined himself in Jinju's spot. Biting his lip, Yoongi shook his head. He couldn't keep doing this. This was a bad habit and Hoseok was bound to find out. Instead of tuning his stories out, Yoongi always ended up horny and imagined Hoseok doing what he talks about to him and not Jinju. That's why he doesn't care about listening and that why he would only allow Hoseok to talk about this over the phone. He was able to get away with jerking himself off and not get caught, that is until today. 

"You know what I mean?" 

"Hm." Yoongi hummed, almost getting to a moan. Hoseok smiled again, totally catching it.  

"Yoongi..." The latter bit his lip, his hand stopping all movement as to not get himself caught. "What are you doing?" 

"N-Nothing." He could hear Hoseok laugh at him. 

"You're lying. Your voice got a pitch higher. What are you doing? Are you doing what I think you're doing?" Yoongi didn't want to say anything, he didn't want Hoseok to find out. However, Hoseok could already tell what was going on by Yoongi's slight breathing change from earlier. He just wanted Yoongi to admit it out loud, at this point. 

"What do you think I'm doing?" 

"Jerking off..." Yoongi almost choked on his life. "What are you thinking about, Yoongi?" _You fucking me._  

"That's none of your business." 

"You're jerking off to me right now, aren't you?" 

"Oh my god, Hoseok." 

"What am I doing to you?" Hoseok knew he was testing Yoongi's resolve. The man has been keeping his composure, but Hoseok wanted to test all the limits. He wanted Yoongi to crack and finally give in. 

"Don't ask that.." 

"Why not? It's a legit question. I have the right to know what you're thinking if it's about me, but then again, we're best friends. I probably know what you're thinking."  

"You don't know if it's about you." Yoongi tried so hard to get Hoseok to let it go, but Hoseok seemed persistent. 

"Sure I do. I know you, Yoongi. Your attention is on me now and you're most likely imagining me doing something dirty to you as we speak. What is it? Am I jerking you off with my hands? Kissing your neck and leaving marks behind? Touching your body all over?"  

"H-Hoseok... Please d-don't..." Yoongi's hand unconsciously continued to stroke his dick, sending pleasure through his body.  

"Don't what? I know you like the feeling of my hands, seeing as how you hold them very often. Do you wanna feel my hands all over your milky skin, Yoongi? You're probably imagining them running down your sides to cup around your ass, giving your ass a nice squeeze before moving to your thighs. You know you have pretty legs, I bet you wanna feel my hands on them, specifically on your inner thighs. Do you imagine me licking your thighs? Or maybe you want me to bite them? I'm sure I could leave a lovely mark on them. You'll enjoy it too." Yoongi closed his eyes, imagining everything that Hoseok was saying. He could picture Hoseok being shirtless and between his legs, bent over, messing with his body. Toying with his emotions. He let out a moan, not realizing that he did it out loud.  

"Lick your fingers, Yoongi."  

"W-What?" 

"Lick your fingers and imagine that I'm about to finger-fuck you." Yoongi did what Hoseok told him, making sure that Hoseok knew. He moaned out as his finger entered his hole. He proceeded with thrusting his finger in and out, releasing moan after moan. After a minute, he added another finger. By this time, Hoseok was also jerking off to the sounds that he was hearing and to the mental image of Yoongi with his fingers in his ass. It was a pretty sight, but he would rather see it up close than to only hear it. Yoongi continued to thrust his fingers in and out until Hoseok spoke again. 

"Yoongi, go get your toy. I know you got one, I saw it." Yoongi paused, wide eyed while staring at his night stand. "I found it when you left me alone in your room. I was looking for a pencil, but I found your source of self-pleasure. Now get it out and use it now, imagine that it's my dick."  

Yoongi reached over and opened the drawer, moving a bunch of papers out of the way to find a beige box. He opened it and there it was. Yoongi blushed knowing that his best friend found this without him knowing. He took out the toy and began to drift off, doing what Hoseok said. He put some lube on it and put it at his entrance. Slowly, he pushed it in until it wouldn't go any further. He waited for himself to adjust to it before moving it. It's been a while since he used it, so he felt incredibly full. He moaned into the phone, sending a shiver down Hoseok's spine. Yoongi's moans sounded extremely sexy over the phone. Once again, he wanted to hear it up close. At this rate, he'll be able to within the next day or two because this was not going to be the last that they would sexually interact if Hoseok had any say in it.  

"Go faster." He could hear Yoongi's breathing increase. Yoongi moved his head and accidentally turn it on speaker phone. The phone drifted down but he was still moaning into the mouth piece. 

"Ah, Hoseok! Oh fuck, you feel so good! Ah!" Yoongi was in the zone now, completely forgetting that he was on the phone. "Ahhhh!" He hit his sensitive spot and let out the most erotic sound Hoseok has ever heard. It was a continuous string of moans and lewd noises coming through the phone. Hoseok stroked his dick faster, totally enjoying the images soaring through his mind. "Ah, you feel so deep in me... Oh fuck me-ah, just like that! Shit, you feel so good! Hoseok~" They both went faster. In a matter of minutes, Yoongi ended up coming onto his bed sheets while Hoseok came into his hand. They both were panting into the phone, oblivious to what's happening, that is, until Hoseok spoke. 

"Y-Yoongi?" Yoongi's eyes opened and then everything came back to him.... 

He was on the phone, masturbating to his best friend's voice. Then Hoseok enticed him and now he knows how Yoongi pleasures himself. 

"Shit." He cursed and then hung up the phone.  

He stared at the toy that he just used, at the wet spot on his sheet and then at the phone in his hand. He dropped his head into the pillow and screamed, realizing that he couldn't face palm himself for being so stupid. Now Hoseok knew just what Yoongi thought of him. What stumped him was why did Hoseok instigate the situation? Why wasn't he grossed out? He has a girlfriend yet he helped Yoongi get off? 

Whatever it was, Yoongi pushed the thoughts to the side.  _That felt totally amazing! It was better than anything I could picture alone._  He sighed, not sure what was gonna happen between them now. He pushed those thoughts aside as well, better get some sleep while he still could. _I have a bad feeling about tomorrow._  

 

**-Next Day-**  

   
Yoongi woke up around noon, groggy and pissy. This was kinda normal, but last night his bed felt kinda rough. He rubbed his head, looking around to see why he was so uncomfortable, then he noticed something. He thought it was dream. He could've sworn it was only a dream but it wasn't. He saw his phone, the lube and his toy next to him. He stared at it in shock. Everything he thought was a dream ended up being a horrible real life nightmare. He sat up in his bed and looked around his room. 

"Oh fuck..." Yoongi sighed and got up reluctantly. He did his normal morning, or afternoon, routine without too much of a care in the world, until he heard a familiar voice ringing through his house. 

"Hey, Mrs. Min! Is Yoongi home?" Yoongi smack his hands to his cheeks, panicking for dear life now. He can't let Hoseok find him, he's not ready to deal with what they did yet. He looked around his room for a place to hide and then his closet came to mind. 

"Sure, he's in his room. Go wake him up for me, would you?" Hoseok agreed and immediately went towards Yoongi's room. Yoongi rushed into the closet, strategically moving boxes around to create a space for himself. He was tiny so he was able to hide among the boxes.  

Hoseok walked in Yoongi's room. Yoongi looked through a crack in the boxes and saw him, his cheeks turning a mad red color. Hoseok looked around and shook his head.  

"Aish, Yoongi, don't you ever pick up your clothes?" Yoongi looked at the clothes in question, it's what he was wearing yesterday that he threw around haphazardly last night. Hoseok picked up the clothes and walked over to Yoongi's closet. Yoongi shrunk into himself and stayed quiet. The pile of clothes were thrown in and they just so happened to land on Yoongi's head, which Hoseok though must've been a box. "Then he never shuts his closet... Oh wait, the landlord broke the door handle. Nevermind." Hoseok walked away from the closet and out of Yoongi's room, shutting the door behind him.  

Yoongi waited a minute before coming out of his closet. He quickly put shoes on and jumped out of his window. It's a ground level house so it was easy for Yoongi to stick the landing. He went next door to Jimin's house and knocked on the back door. Surely Jimin would be willing to harbor a fugitive for a while. 

"Hyung? What the hell? Since when do you not use front doors?" Yoongi pushed Jimin aside and went in the house. 

"No time to talk, hide me." Jimin chuckled at Yoongi and closed the door behind them. 

"I take it you did something that you're not proud of." Jimin began walking to his basement, opening the door to tell Yoongi to go in. 

"You know me so well, Jiminie. Yes. Yes, I did. Now if Hoseok comes here and asks for me, lie through your teeth. Got it?" Yoongi grabbed the handle to the door and shut it behind himself. Jimin stared at the door and shook his head.   

\----- 

20 minutes later, Jimin got a knock on his front door. He somewhat knew who it was, but for some reason, he felt awkward having to lie. Opening the door, Jimin was met with Hoseok leaning against the beam on his porch. 

"Hey..." 

"Hey Jiminie. I came by to ask you a question. Have you seen Yoongi?" Jimin started to fidget, but nothing obvious. 

"Yoongi Hyung? Nope. Not that I can remember..." Hoseok became suspicious. They all hung out yesterday, so Jimin must've been lying a bit. "Why don't you go ask Jin, I'm sure he seen him." 

"Okay, then." Hoseok wasn't buying it. The younger had to have been lying. He looked nervous and he wasn't keeping eye contact. "I'll go see what he says." 

"Alright, let me know." Jimin tried to shut the door quickly, practically slamming it in Hoseok's face. Hoseok stood there for a minute, debating if he was gonna play this game. 

He turned around and sat on the steps, taking out his phone to dial a number. He pushed talk and listened for someone to pick up. The call was ended mid ring. He smiled. "Ah, Yoongi. You're not a sneaky as you think you are." He called again, getting the same treatment. Shaking his head, Hoseok sent Yoongi a text. 

 

**Next time, don't get Jimin to lie for you.**  

 

He put his phone away and knocked on Jimin's door again. Jimin answers a minute later and when he opened the door, Hoseok walked right in.  _What's up with everyone barging in?_  Jimin asked himself.  

"He's here, isn't he?" Hoseok looked around, walking further into the house. He scanned the kitchen and turned around, not getting any results. 

"What? I don't know what you're talking about?" Jimin tried to play it off, but an idea popped in his head. _Pay back for all the barging in. You two need to relieve all the sexual tension between you._  Hoseok went to Jimin's room and begun searching, finding nothing. "He's not in my mom's room, so don't bother looking there. There's only one room left." Hoseok looked at Jimin weirdly. Was Jimin helping him now? Jimin raised his hand slightly and pointed at the basement. Hoseok slowly walked to the door and grabbed the handle, looking back at Jimin. "Go on. You wanna be thorough with your search, don't you?"  _What the hell is happening_? Hoseok opened the door and begun his journey down the stairs. Jimin followed, but only stopped halfway. He watched as Hoseok searched around, wondering where Yoongi hid himself. Wherever it was, Yoongi was a good hider.  

"Uh, you keep looking, I left something in the microwave." Jimin went out of the basement, accidentally bumping the door and letting it shut behind him. He grabbed the handle and pulled on it. Twisting it a few times, Jimin realized that it was now stuck. "Uh, Hoseok?" It was like a scene out of a movie. Hoseok turned around, he was right next to Yoongi's hiding spot but was now distracted. He walked up the stairs to the door. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Don't get mad, but you're kinda stuck in there now." 

"WHAT?! STUCK IN HERE?!" Hoseok grabbed the handle and twisted it. Suddenly, it came off. "Oh. My. God. Jimin... What the hell is up with you and Yoongi with your stupid loose door handles?!" 

"It came off?" Jimin asked nonchalantly, like he was expecting it happen. 

"Yes, it came off! Is this normal or something?!" 

"Don't get mad, but yes. This kinda happens frequently." 

"Why haven't y'all got it fixed?" 

"We have but it keeps breaking." 

"Jimin. That's when you get a whole new door." Jimin could clearly hear how riled up hoseok was getting. 

"I told you not to get mad." 

"I'm beyond mad! I'm hungry!! What am I suppose to eat?"  

"There's a window. I'll give you food through there." 

"I'm not an animal, you know..." 

"You will be one after being stuck in there all night." Jimin smirked, knowing who was down there. 

Meanwhile, Yoongi was dying on the inside. He was now stuck in a room with the exact person he was trying to avoid.  _I'm going to kill you, Jimin. You did this on purpose!! I just know it! Just you wait until I get outta here._  Yoongi looked at his phone, re-reading the text message that he received from Hoseok. He should've known Jimin wouldn't pull it off. Why did Jimin had to be the closest one to me? 

"Fine, okay. I'll wait. How long until I can get out of here?" 

"Tomorrow... Maybe. I'll call the guy and see what he can do." With that, Jimin walked away to go call someone. He didn't really want to put so much effort into it, they needed this alone time after all.

"Eh, maybe I'll try his phone again." Hoseok took out his phone and dialed Yoongi's number again as he walked down the stairs. Yoongi was quick to react and turned his volume down. Hoseok's name appeared and Yoongi stared at it, instantly remembering last night. He then realized what he was thinking and shook his head. He hung up again, hearing Hoseok laugh at him from across the room. "Haha, Yoongi's just too cute." Yoongi blushed hard, almost tempted to throw something at Hoseok for calling him cute like that. 

 

**-40 Minutes Later-**  

 

It's been kinda boring, especially on Yoongi's end. Hoseok had found that the TV still worked, so he has been watching something while Yoongi could only listen. This wasn't too well thought out, but then again, he didn't take into account that Jimin would snitch on him. It's a good thing that Yoongi was comfortable or else this would be pure agony.  

Correction, what's pure agony is that fact that there's an unknown bug near him and he can't kill it cause that would be too noisy. It was a purplish color and Yoongi had learned that anything red, yellow or purple is never okay. He stared intensely at it, watching it's walking pattern until it turned towards him. It began scurrying in his direction. Yoongi unconsciously retracted his legs, hugging them for dear life. It got closer and closer, stopping to look around and then continued it's journey. Yoongi bit his lip. It stood still for a split second again before taking off in flight, landing on the wall close to Yoongi's shoulder. Yoongi let out a squeal without knowing he did.   

Hoseok stopped watching TV and looked behind him. After thinking about it, Hoseok got up and decided that he would look for the sound. In a horror movie, this would've been his demise, but Hoseok felt like he heard that squeal before. Few seconds later, Hoseok heard something that sounded like a shoe skid across the floor.  _Someone was in here and I think I know who._   

He walked over to the sound and came to a stack of boxes connected to another by a blanket on top. He whipped the blanket off revealing the culprit. Yoongi had his shoe in mid air, aiming for the little demon that was harassing him. At that moment, the little demon meant more to Yoongi than being caught, so he turned his attention back to the bug and killed it.  

"Ah finally!" He cheered to himself, mostly, but then stopped when he fully processed his situation. "Oh fuck." Yoongi then realized that this was the second time he got caught at doing something by Hoseok. Maybe he wasn't as clever as he thought. 

"So, this is where you ran off to." Hoseok reached forward and grabbed Yoongi's arm. Yoongi's breath hitched as he was lifted up from his crouching position and pulled close to the younger. "You can't get away from me now, Yoongi. Now, it's time to talk." 

"About what? That call was a fluke! I was sexually frustrated and that's all. You were on my mind at the moment so your name ended up coming out." Yoongi wiggled himself free and rid himself of his other shoe.  

"That's a lie. I know you like me. Admit it." Hoseok walked towards Yoongi, who took a step back every time Hoseok took one forward. Yoongi shook his head. His back hit a wall, allowing Hoseok to close in on his prey. 

' _You will be one after being stuck in there all night._ ' 

Hoseok was now able to piece together why Jimin said that and why Jimin decided to help him suddenly. Jimin purposely trapped them down there to get them to get along, but probably didn't plan on a broken handle. If all goes well, he would have Jimin to thank instead of kill.

"Come on, Yoongi." Hoseok put his hand on the wall next to Yoonig's head and leaned forward. "Stop denying. I can tell from a mile away. You're jealous of Jinju and you do things with me like hug me and hold my hands very frequently, more than usual. I won't let you outta my sight until you admit it." Yoongi stared at Hoseok's face, his eyes drifting down to the latter's lips. 

"There's no way for me to escape anyway, so I might as well tell you the truth. Yes, I do like you, but what difference does it make when you're not even single. I'm jealous of Jinju because she got to you before I could." Yoongi looked down, noticing he was wearing a patterned pair of socks without even knowing.

"What would you say if I told you that my relationship with Jinju isn't real?" Yoongi's head shotback up so quickly that he could've gave himself a headache.

"It's not real? You're been playing me this whole time?"

"No, I've simply been testing your will to confess. I wanted to make you jealous enough to finally admit your feelings and it worked." _That's why this bastard helped me get off last night! I can't believe everything was a lie..._

"As much as I should be mad at you, is as much as I'm glad. Now I won't feel guilty about this." Yoongi grabbed the sides of Hoseok's face and kissed his lips. Hoseok smiled into the kiss and lowered his hand, bringing it to rest on Yoongi's waist.

Yoongi moved his hands from their previous position to the back of Hoseok's neck. Hoseok could feel Yoongi's grip on his nape and it kinda turned him on. He leaned forward until Yoongi's back was against the wall and deepened the kiss. Something flashed through his mind at that moment. He hated to end the kiss, but he figured that he should do this now before they really started fooling around. Hoseok backed away, enjoying Yoongi's face that was full of bliss.

"Give me minute." He took his phone and dialed Jimin's number. Yoongi grew impatient and moved up to kiss along Hoseok's jawline. He sucked on a few spots and smiled sheepishly, telling Hoseok that he just couldn't help himself. Jimin answered on the third ring.

"Yes?"

"Go to Jungkook's." Yoongi could tell who he was talking to.

"What?"

"Go to Jungkook's. Right now. I'll tell you when you can come back."

"Why? This is my house!... Wait, did you find what you barged in for?"

"Yes."

"... Don't wreck anything."

"Don't worry and besides, nothing I do will beat the door handle." Hoseok could hear Jimin gathering stuff and picking up his keys. A few seconds later, he could hear what sounded like a door being locked. 

"Alright, I'm gone. Don't hurt him too much." That was the last thing Jimin said before hanging up. Hoseok locked his phone and put it in his pocket.

"Now, where were we?" Hoseok put his hand on Yoongi's waist and moved them lower, going under the latter's ass to lift him up. Yoongi's legs instantly wrapped themselves around Hoseok's waist. Yoongi's hands were back around Hoseok's neck while he was being led to the couch. He lowered the older man down and reclaimed his position. He leaned back on his knees and smiled. "Something just dawned on me. You said something about feeling guilty." Hoseok let his hands feel around Yoongi's lower stomach while he said that, occasionally moving them up his sides under the shirt.

"Yeah. Sooner or later I would've cracked. Jinju wouldn't have liked what I was gonna do to you. Although, since it's not real, I don't care." Yoongi reached up and pulled Hoseok by his collar down towards him.

Their lips connected once more, the frustration that both held back coming out. Licking and biting occurred, but Yoongi was thrown off by Hoseok's wondering hands. They made it all the way up to his nipples, pinching them and then rubbing them afterwards. Yoongi's body jerked, letting Hoseok take advantage of the latter's moment of weakness. Hoseok deepened the kiss; Yoongi was practically melting at this point. He was pulling on the younger's shirt, not sure which way his mind wanted it to go, but he knew it was in the way. Yoongi managed to push Hoseok away, both panting very heavily. Hoseok got the idea and removed his shirt. Yoongi followed suit after having to sit up to do it. He reached out again and brought Hoseok to him. His hands were on the back of his neck while Hoseok grabbed Yoongi's waist. Hoseok sat on the balls of his heels while he basically hugged Yoongi.

They kissed for another minute or so before Hoseok made Yoongi lay down again. He moved his face to Yoongi's chest and pressed kisses here and there, sucking on those spots to leave a mark. Yoongi moaned out as he watched what was being done to him. Hoseok moved lower, continuing his actions all around Yoongi's waist. He undid that latter's belt while he was down there. As he lowered them, Hoseok left a trail of marks, the pleasure building in Yoongi as he was moving to much more sensitive skin. Hoseok moved away to remove Yoongi's remaining clothes. He got back to his position and smiled.

"Isn't this what I made you imagine yesterday? Me licking and biting your thighs? All the lovely marks I'll leave behind. I'll make that image real for you." Hoseok placed his lips on Yoongi's right thigh and kissed it. He licked and then bit the spot, making Yoongi moan from his sensitivity to the action. Hoseok repeated this action a few more times before switching to the other thigh.

While he was doing that, he grabbed Yoongi's erection and began stroking it. Yoongi released a loud moan, covering his mouth afterwards from shock. It turned Hoseok on even more. He looked up and saw Yoongi's head back. His eyes were closed and his mouth was sligthly open; Hoseok thought it was kinda cute to see him like this. Another thought moved through his mind, he wanted to make another image from last night real. He leaned away from Yoongi, still stroking him, and licked his fingers. He put them at Yoongi's hole and pushed one of them in. Yoongi's face changed slightly, but he was used to it because of what he did last night. Hoseok thrusted his finger in a couple of times and didn't bother waiting to add the second one. Yoongi's mouth opened slightly again to let out a moan. Smiling, Hoseok got a steady pace going, curling his fingers every so often to send Yoongi a little closer to the edge. The pleasure flowed through Yoongi's whole body as Hoseok hit his most sensitive spot. His back arched up a bit while his hips went down like it was trying to take in more. 

"Wait..." Yoongi was close to releasing and Hoseok could see it. He didn't stop and continued on with his actions. Yoongi reached his end and came on his stomach. "I... I told you.. to wait.." Yoongi managed to say through his panting. Hoseok smiled and shook his head.

"First you constantly flirt with me and force me to use drastic measure to get you to confess, then you tortured me with the mental image of this and finally you try to send me on some sort of wild goose chase just to find you. I think I waited long enough. I just had to see what you looked like last night while you were fucking yourself, although you're not as vocal." Hoseok stood up and undressed himself. Yoongi stared, _more muscular than I thought._

Hoseok got back down and positioned himself at Yoongi's hole. Another image Hoseok couldn't wait to see become real. He slowly pushed himself in, giving Yoongi that same feeling of being full like he had last night. Yoongi clenched the couch, whimpering in response. Hoseok paused to let Yoongi adjust a little. While Hoseok waited, he kissed along Yoongi's chest, leaving a few more marks. He straightened himself back up and began thrusting into Yoongi. He started slow and hard, getting a moan out of Yoongi every time he thrusted in.

Yoongi's head leaned back, letting a slightly louder moan slip out. Hoseok knew that he hit Yoongi's prostate. He moaned lowly as Yoongi tightened around him. He picked up his place, going faster and deeper. Yoongi cried out in pleasure, one of his hands still gripping the couch while his other took hold of Hoseok's arm. Hoseok could feel Yoongi's nails dig into his arm a little, but nothing too painful. If anything, it told how much Yoongi liked what was happening. Hoseok continued to pound into Yoongi at the same speed.The latter's moans gradually getting louder and louder, Hoseok enjoying the sight of Yoongi's expressions of pure pleasure. This was better than he imagined last night. Although he was a bit mad that he had to wait all night to see this, he now realized it was well worth it.

He reached forward and grabbed Yoongi's erection and stroked it in pace with his thrusts. Yoongi was too far gone now, his eyes were wide open and he was getting lightheaded. The feeling was too strong and he was getting too close. Hoseok could see it and stroked Yoongi faster. He soon came in Hoseok's hand, moaning the latter's name loudly. Hoseok was now happy that he sent Jimin away; he didn't want anyone to hear that but himself.

Hoseok thrusted in more for a few more minutes and then finally came in Yoongi. Yoongi moaned Hoseok's name as he felt the growing heat inside him. Hoseok stayed still for a few seconds and then pulled out. He could hear Yoongi whimper as he pulled out, then the room was filled with nothing but their pants. He looked up at Yoongi, completely taken with how sexy the smaller man looked like this. He leaned down and kissed Yoongi's lips. Yoongi's hand went up to his neck and pulled him close. They shared a kiss for a minute and then pulled away. 

"Go find a blanket, I'm tired." Yoongi blankly said and then slightly pushed Hoseok away. All he could do was laugh as he walked around, trying to find a blanket. He remembered that Yoongi used one to hide. He grabbed that and went back to Yoongi, who was putting his clothes back on. "I look like I got pelted by a barrage of marbles!" Yoongi was adorable; Hoseok almost lost it when he heard the latter mumble that to himself. Hoseok tossed him the blanket and got dressed himself. "Question." Yoongi said as they both sat down on the couch. "What is Jinju to you?"

"Aw, are you jealous?" Hoseok poked Yoongi's cheek, who tried to bite his finger.

"Kinda, but mostly because I don't want no crazy bitch coming after me for stealing her man." Hoseok face palmed himself. He didn't expect Yoongi to say something like that, but he's just too cute when he's jealous.

"Nah, she's not crazy and she won't come after you. She has someone else."

"Hold up, she has someone and let you do this? She might be a little crazy." Yoongi leaned back, slowly drifting to the side towards Hoseok. 

"Come here." Hoseok reached out and grabbed the smaller man. "It's alright, she'll probably be happy that everything worked." Yoongi cuddled up to Hoseok's side. 

"...I still hate you for tricking me like that." Yoongi grumbled under his voice. Hoseok grabbed Yoongi's chin and moved his head a certain way so that he could whisper in his ear.

"I'm sorry." He began peppering kisses on his neck. "Forgive me?" Yoongi couldn't help but give in.

"Fine, but trick me again and I'll cut you."

"Yeah, I love you too." Hoseok still wonders why he fell in love with Yoongi. 

**Author's Note:**

> -Posted on AsianFanFics first-  
> http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/917535/goose-chase-yoongi-bts-yoonseok-bangtanboys-jhope-suga-hoseok  
> Originally posted: March 4, 2015  
> Updated: March 16, 2015


End file.
